Unexpected (Ned Banks Love Story)
by Parkergirl96
Summary: Things dont always go as planned!
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Whisperer Love Story

Ned's POV

I just got out of class when my mom called me.

"Hello mom" I said irritated.

"Ned you better get home now!" She said.

"What did I do?" I asked she was always yelling at me it seemed.

"Just here now or there will be serious consequences" She said. So I drove home. I got there and Melinda and Jim were sitting there with my mom.

"I can't believe you would do something like this" My mom said.

"Can you tell me what I did first" I asked.

"You cheated on two girls" She said.

"How did you find out about that?"I asked embarrassed by this.

"Melinda saw you kissing two different girls" My mom said.

"Yah of course Melinda did she can't just let me make my own mistakes" I said almost yelling.

"No not with this one this is one of the worst mistakes you could ever make" She said.

"Really mom it's not that big of a deal" I said.

"Oh yes it is Mr. you better break up with both of them" She yelled at me.

"Both of them?" I asked her.

"That's your choice but no matter what you are telling both of these girls what you have been doing" My mom told me. I sighed. I called Lisa and Kate and told them both that I had something to tell them. Lisa showed up first I met her in the square I told her everything and man did she slap the shit out of me. When she left Kate showed up shortly after she hand an even worse reaction than Lisa. After seeing their reactions I felt guilt for what I had done.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a month since the cheating incidence. I had been single the whole time. I was walking out of the coffee shop when I bumped into someone and my coffee went all over them.

"Hey I'm so sorry" I started telling them. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Oh no it was completely my fault" She told me. "I should watch where I'm going" She said kind of laughing.

"Oh no it was my fault I mean it's my coffee that's all over your clothes" I told her. She laughed.

"Is there anything I can do for you a change of clothes or anything?" I asked her.

"Oh no thank you I'm actually on my way home it's fine" She told me.

"Ok well I'm really sorry" I told her as she was walking in to the coffee shop. I walked across the square smiling the whole way. I walked back into Melinda's store with my mom and Melinda's coffees.

"Why are you so smiley" Melinda asked me.

"I just met the most beautiful girl at the coffee shop" I told her.

"Was it like love at first sight?" She asked.

"More like at first coffee" I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I spilled my coffee all over her as I was coming out the door" I said kind of embarrassed. She laughed a little.

"Well think of it this way it was a great conversation starter" she said. Yah I guess she was right It was a great conversation starter.

"Ned can you finish these deliveries and then you can be done for the day" My mom said. I loaded up the deliveries and started on my way. My last delivery was a really nice house pretty big. There were a lot of boxes for this house and they were all marked fragile. I knocked on the door and I was surprised by who answered it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ladies and maybe gentlemen! I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories recently but I put myself in a pickle writing 3 stories at once. So what I am doing is ending one of them. It is NOT this one. I deleted some of the chapters because I decided to go a different way with the story. So I will be posting the new chapter right after this! So if you're still with me and I hope you all are. I will try to be posting a new chapter at least once a week. Most likely more! Thank you for reading.

Love, Sam


	4. Chapter 4

*Ned's POV*

It was the girl from the coffee shop.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Umm I have a delivery from this address for Nancy Stewart" I asked her.

"Umm yah thats my mom well foster mom but still" She said.

"Oh cool, I have some boxes in the back of the car can I bring them on in?" I asked her.

"Yah of course let me help you with those" She told me following me out to my car.

"Oh thanks I'm Ned by the way" I told her. She picked up the heavy box with no problem.

"Nice to meet you my name is Sam" She said I followed her into the house, into the dining room. We set the boxes on the table.

"Wow you must be pretty strong" I said in sort of a question way.

"Yah I played a lot of sports in high school" She told me. Of cool an active girl.

"So you're in college?" I asked hopefully she is not into jail bait.

"Yah my freshman year actually and you?" She asked me.

"I'm also in my freshman year. So are you living here?" It's kind of far from school

"Oh no just visiting, I bring my laundry here, it's free and I don't have to sit in a room with creepy people watching me fold my underwear" We laughed.

"People really do that?" I asked her.

"I guess so" She laughed.

"I mean you're beautiful but that's just weird" Wait did I just say that?

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked me.

"Of course I do you're just absolutely gorgeous"

"I know I'm probably being really forward here but would you like to go out on a date tonight?" She asked me

"Wow that's a first I've never had a girl ask me out on a date" I told her.

"Really? I wonder why, you're incredibly handsome, sweet, funny, and easy to talk to what could possibly be wrong with you?" She asked me

"Believe it or not sometimes I'm socially awkward and incredibly shy" I told her she looked like she didn't believe me.

"I will definitely take you up on that offer" I told her.

" Great I'll plan everything and pick you up at 8?" She asked me. I nodded. We exchanged phone numbers and I texted her my dorm number.  
I feel like such a girl I'm all giddy and excited and I have to go get ready. I need to impress her.  
It was nearing 8 o'clock everything was going great with my looks. My hair is cooperating my teeth looked very white I looked perfect. I even put a box of breath mints and a condom in my back pocket. Honestly hoping I get lucky tonight.

*Sam's POV*

I was walking up to Ned's dorm hall it shouldn't be that hard to find his dorm room right? Took me a few minutes but I finally found it. I knocked on the door.

"Hey you're hot you must be the piece of ass for the week" If you couldn't tell by the rude manners it wasn't Ned.

"I'm sorry this is my dick of a roommate Justin" Ned said He winked at me and made the "call me" gesture.

"Yah he seems like a dick" He looked super offended and flipped me off.

"Hey go fu" That's all I heard before Ned shut the door.

"We should get going" I told him.

"Where are we going actually?" He asked.

"We are going fishing" I told him. He looked so excited.

"No way I haven't been fishing since my dad pas" He stopped talking I'm guessing he means passed away.

"We can do something else if you want" I told him. He shook his head.

"No it's okay it's been quite awhile actually" He said. He smiled. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"It this okay?" He asked me. I shooke my head yes. The very moment he touched my hand it felt like electricity. We got in my car and drove down to the lake. We were holding hanfs the whole way. This could be the start of something great.


	5. Chapter 5

*Ned's POV*  
Last night I went on my date with Sam. She is such a great girl. There was never a silence we talked about everything even personal things. She told me that her mom left when she was just a baby and her dad died when she was 10. So now she spent her whole childhood going from foster home to foster home until 2 years ago when she landed with this family they had older kids, they all moved out. She said she didn't spend much time with the foster dad but the foster mom she considers her own mom. I told her about everything that had happened with my dad and how my mom and I had met Melinda and Jim. I didn't tell her about what Melinda can do though or that Jim is now Sam. But I told her how Aiden is kind of like my nephew. I also didn't tell her about me cheating on my previous girlfriends. But all we did was talk and hold hands. I felt like it was too soon to make a move on such an amazing girl. But we talked til almost 1 am so when she dropped me off I passed out.  
I woke up to go to class the next morning. My first class was at 8 am, I'm not going to lie I was exhausted. This was going to be a long day.

*Sam's POV*  
Ned left his jacket in my car I was walking to his dorm to give it back to him. I knocked on his door. When Justin answered I was horridly surprised.

"Oh hi it's Ned's bitch from yesterday" He said.

"Look I just stopped by to drop off his jacket" I told him.

"Okay you can leave it on his bed" He said. He opened the door further to let me in. I walked over to his bed and sat his jacket down. The next thing I know Justin came up behind me and pushed me down on Ned's bed. He was holding my head down with his knee in my back.

"You wanna disrespect me you little slut watch me disrepect you" He said. He flipped me over and was beating me. He pulled out a knife and cut my face then ripped off my shirt and used my torso as a punching bag. Then he cut my breasts and stomach. I tried screaming for help but once I did he gagged me. He started to play with my breasts putting his mouth on them, biting them hard enough to draw blood. He then removed my pants slicing open my thigh with his knife and biting the insides of my thighs, I was trying to kick and fight back but he was too strong. Then he ripped off my panties and inserted himself into me hard I was a virgin. It hurt so bad, I could feel the blood running down my leg. He would make comments about how tight I was and that I should think again before I disrespect him. He came inside of me. Once he was finished he got up and got a backpack.

"I have class, i'll be back in two hours. Clean yourself up and get the hell out" He said then he left. I was bleeding so much I grabbed a blanket and covered most of myself up then I blacked out.

*Melinda's POV*

I was at my shop with Delia and Ned. Aiden was at school Jim was at work.

"So how did your date go last night?" I asked Ned. He was blushing.

"She's awesome we had so much to talk about, I can't wait to see her again" He said. I went to the backroom to grab a vase. When I turned around there was a man standing behind me he was a ghost.

"Help her" He yelled at me.

"Help who?" I asked him.

"My daughter help her now" He said.

"What's happening to her? Where is she?"

"She's at a campus, Doremore Hall room 168. Go Now!" He said then he disappeared.

"We need to go now" I told Delia and Ned.

"Why what's going on" Delia asked.

"Something is wrong with a girl on campus" I told them. We ran out the door and locked up. We got in my car and drove to the University.

"What hall?" Ned asked.

"The ghost said Doremore Hall" I told him.

"That's my dorm hall" He said. We rushed to the dormhall.

"Its room 168" I said.

"That's my room" Ned said. We followed Ned the best we could. He was running really fast.

We got to his door and he was fumbling to unlock the door. When we got in his room there was a girl unconcious on his bed partly covered by a blanket.

"I'll call an ambulance" Delia said. I rushed over trying to get her to wake up she was still breathing but there was a lot of blood.

When the ambulance got here there was a crowd of students in the hallway. Whispering things about her and Ned.

*Ned's POV*  
I dont understand what happened. Why was she in my room? What happened to her? Why was she laying on my bed naked? Jim cam out to tell us what happened.

"She has quite a few cuts and bruies, 53 stitches, 3 cracked ribs, she has bite marks on her breasts and inner thighs. There was also vaginal tearing. They did a rape kit and found semen in her vaginal canal. The police are talking to her now. I'm sure they are going to want a DNA sample from you Ned since it is your room. But you can go ahead and see her Ned" He said.  
Jim led me to her room. She was laying in the hospital bed talking to the police. I walked in and the cops looked at me.

"Who are you sir?" The man asked.

"My name is Ned I'm" I started to say.

"He's my boyfriend" She said. I walked by her side and held her hand.

"So what were you doing in his room earlier today?" The female cop asked.

"We went on a date last night and he left his jacket in my car so I went to return it and he wasn't there" She said.

"Are you two sexually active?" They asked us.

"That's kind of personal don't you think?" I asked them.

"Well how do we know that you two didn't have sex earlier today then you left her there and now she's afraid to rat on you" The male asked.

"Are you serious? If we did have sex earlier why would I do that to her and just leave her there? And by the way I was in class all day" I told them.

"Well it happened on your bed correct?" They asked.

"Yeah but" I started to tell them.

"Look I already told you it was his roommate Justin I went in to put Ned's jacket on his bed, Justin pushed me down and told me 'You wanna disrespect me you little slut watch me disrespect you' and then he cut and raped me" She told them.  
I feel horrible if she never would have met me this never would have happened to her.

"We will still need a DNA sample from you to rule out consensual sex" They told me.

"Okay whatever you need" I told them.

"And if you could give us permission to search your dorm room" They asked me.

"Yah of course" I told them. They left and I was left alone with Sam.

"I'm sorry I dragged you in all of this" She said. I looked at her in disbelief that she could think that.

"How could you say that? None of this is your fault. It's my fault if I never would have spilled coffee on you, you would never hae been assualted" I told her.

She shook her head.

"I'm so embarrassed I was lying on your bed naked bleeding everywhere" she told me.

"You know I think I've had enough of campus life what do you say we get an apartment together two rooms just roommates?" I asked

"That sounds great" She said.


End file.
